Healing the depression
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Your boyfriend/husband is depressed? Gia Chambers has the solution to help you! Pairing: Gia/Spencer. Rating M for femdom, fetish & masochism.


**A/N: Well, the title says it all. Have fun!**

 **Sarah Edwards III as Gia Chambers**

 **...**

 **Healing the depression**

Gia Chambers sighed when she saw " _the man_ " of her life slumping on the couch, looking depressed!

It was almost two years since her boyfriend Spencer Shay had not had a work, some time after the departure of his sister and her friends, it seemed that the inspiration had been taken away and he could not produce in this state of mind. They get tired of all this research and his morale is very low.

Fortunately she works and she has a very generous salary, but he felt very devalued. Gia feels that he was depressing little by little. And in the evening, he feels alcohol more and more often, he had ironic or destructive remarks about almost everything. She had almost thought of leaving him, as he had changed, but putting aside four years of life together in the trash, it was not fair (even if they have been official for a few years, just after her little brother is at the military school, strange).

They no longer have sexual relations, due to his alleged " _inferiority_ " complex. But a week ago, Gia discovered several websites about masochists, she then imagined transforming his passivity into submission, since he thinks he has lost his masculine dignity ... it is he who says it, she suffers for him. It was a whole world she discovered.

One evening, after a well-watered evening, Spencer fell asleep on the deck chair of his " _terrace_ ". He was flat on his back and began to snore.

Gia had already bought pairs of handcuffs at a specialized store, she took advantage of it to handcuff his feet together and each hand to the amounts of the relax. What woke him up was when she unbuttoned his shirt. Gia kissed him full mouth to prevent him from grumble, as she sat straddling his stomach, he was agitating, but she is much stronger than him. Then as a cowgirl on a furious horse, she squeezed her thighs and stood firm. He got upset because he could not stop his girlfriend from kneading his nipples.

Under her buttocks, Gia feels his hump begin to grow and he struggles less. She tells him not to talk or she will put a ribbon on his eyes and mouth.

Spencer was really surprised and said nothing, but he kept his mouth open. That gave her an idea. She took off her t-shirt and bra and pressed one of her breasts between his lips. He rolled his eyes but he licked and sucked as best he could. As she liked it, Gia pressed harder and the poor man could almost breathe ... but his cock was almost lifting her through his pants, so it made him of impact.

She lifted her buttocks while holding him under her breast, she had a hard time sliding his pants and underpants. His sex was really big and erect, it had been a long time since Gia had seen this.

"Detach me" Spencer asked her through her breast.  
"No, not want" Gia answered with a sly smile.

As it is the handcuffs and choking that he has an erection, she would not risk releasing him. Gia decided to make the most of it, she quickly took off her skirt by keeping her panties and she sits on his cock by raising it against her belly.

He still had trouble breathing, she heard him breathing out loudly from the nose against her chest, and she rubbed her pussy against his hard cock.

Gia had a big sigh, it had been a long time since she had not cum.

* * *

 **A few moments later,**

She stepped back to look him in the face, then her boyfriend asked her to suck him.

"Out of question, it's you who will suck" she answers him disapprovingly "and would have to see better wash than that, you let go."

She got up to fetch a condom to put on, as he was already slackening. She kneaded a few his balls and as soon as he was harder, she took off her panties and she mounted again on horseback. She was still very envious and was already quite wet.

Spencer made a funny head, he was upset and his erection began to falter again.

This annoyed Gia as well.

Standing firmly behind her hands at his knees, she lifted her legs and put her feet in the air. Then she put them on his face. He rusped and to silence him, she put her left foot across his mouth, and delicately with her right foot, she stuck his nose between her big toe and the next toe.

He breathed with great difficulty, she sometimes spread the toes so that he resumed a normal breath, and she sometimes pressed to make him breathing very difficult. The hot, humid air whistled between her toes. With the choking and her smell, Spencer again had a hard erection. Gia just had to move from the pelvis to feel his cock deep inside her.

What a delightful moment! Too bad that it came very quickly for the young woman. Feeling very hot, Gia got up to go and shower but her boyfriend began to grumble.

"I'll take a shower, I need to think" she said him without turning to follow her way.

Hmm ... if he cleared the table and washed the dishes, she could allow him to make love to her. Otherwise, he had only to dress. When Gia came back, she did not think much he would accept. But his sex was always hard, that encouraged her.

"What, what are you doing?" She said to him and he closed his eyes.  
"It's okay, I'll help you" he replied in a low voice, fearing the neighbors would hear him.  
"No, you're not gonna help me, you're gonna do it all alone" she retorts furiously "I'll take a little turn and when I come back, everything will be clean."

He did not respond immediately, but Gia sees that his erection is still straight. She knew she had won.

"Yes, okay" he replies timidly.

She detaches the pairs of handcuffs from his hands, and leaves those of the feet. She has a lot of ideas that are born in her mind now. She has her man by the right end, Spencer was not happy looking at his feet. Gia answered that it is to be sure that he thinks of his beloved girlfriend during her absence. She had left for two good hours that night.

On her return, it was not perfect, but he had finished. She detached the handcuffs at his feet and sent him under the shower.

In bed, Gia had given a little masturbation while he was lying on his back. But quickly, she lay on her back and ordered him to put the condom, and come in her.

She saw that he was making the pout, but he needed so much that he did not pray. During the love, she kneaded his buttocks flat to make him see that he is her own, then she put her middle finger right in his ass, history to well embed the nail. Then he screamed at once and cum like never before.

It was the beginning of their new relationship. Spencer still has no work then when she leaves in the morning, Gia makes his list of things to do. As she hardly does anything at home, except laundry as he is not gifted with, she has plenty of time to imagine lots of things for the evening.

Gia advises to all her friends, who have to support a depressive boyfriend/husband at home: make him work to have the right to fuck, then he will not have time to waste away.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
